Alice, please fall into wonderland
by fishpleasure
Summary: It's a never ending cycle which Sawada Tsunayoshi can never get out off. After all, wonderland's sole invitee is Alice and wonderland is only for Alice. Alice also doesn't have any other place to belong to. Even if Tsuna can't accept reality, certainly the inhabitants of wonderland definitely can, since it's their madness that forced this tale to go on and on. (Kinda) Allx27
1. Where are you, Alice?

Khr ain't mine

Didn't like the original version, so I changed it

Khr playing in a twisted alice in wonderland setting

Kinda allx27(not exactly romance)

Any reviews, questions, criticism, feel free to post 'em

I was reading through it again and corrected some of the grammatical mistakes

* * *

In a strange world where the manifestation of wills was used as a weapon to gain territories, power, wealth, fame and the right to succession to greatness... there was no choice of freedom.

Isn't it ironic? This world held no choice for those destined for power. Throughout worlds and parallel worlds a white haired ,cat-eyed child with the deposition of an angel sat on a arm chair holding a wine glass ,as a toast to his comrades in this eternal world

He was the Cheshire cat- that obvious, seeing the lying mischief, madness or was it malice? in those eyes of his. His smiling face let nothing show. He was very dubious, but like the character he was to portrait... he was wise to the world he lived in

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **ALICE ,ALICE WHERE ARE YOU?**

There are desires people have regarding their brief ,fleeting lives

 _'Ah... It'd be nice if I could **turn back time and do things over** '_

 _'What if I was born as ...'_

 _'What if I made another decision that time... I wouldn't be **suffering**! I **wouldn't be regretting** it so much now...'_

" _ **Please give me another chance**_ "

The boy sneered at those who begged for the wish... to return. But it wasn't like he didn't understand

In the pure white room he was currently in, the blood red wine contrasted with the tables, walls, curtains, cusions, sofas, flowers, the chandelier and all the other expensive items present in the room. He smiled to himself

The worlds he'd seen had the characters playing the game appear again and again. But they settled their conflicts and differences and lived until they died peacefully. He and the invitee, Alice were always playing against each other. It was a fun game that extended infinitely parallel-ly. They basically played gods ,with the world at stake. Now isn't that fun? He met different Alices. It was so much fun to see that despair shrouding that angelic face turning completely pale (His favorite color). Some of them directed those blazing golden eyes furiously at him, anger and vengeance filled with the loss against him (The losing dog's howls).

" _Why did you this? What's your goal? Why can't we settle this peacefully?! Hasn't this pointless war gone far enough?!"_

" _Why do you seek the rings? You can't wield them at all and you should know that"_

" _I'll never hand over the rings .The Vongola will never surrender!"_

" _I hope that this discussion will stop this bloodshed and that we can peacefully settle our differences"_

" _Damn you Byakuran! How dare you hurt my dear family?!_

 _You don't even have a proper reason!_

 _You're treating this as a Vongola hunting season!_

 _What kind of sport is this to you?! What fulfillment do you get by doing this? I said that I'll surrender those rings to you! And you promised not to touch them! You've murdered them all! Why?!"_

It was beautiful...

Seeing the man with the strongest will ,fall onto his knees with his eyes dimmed of all its light.

It felt like a worthwhile reward for an interesting match. They- Alices did interesting things, with their eyes blazing gold. They all stood against him ,claiming his ways were wrong.

* * *

There was only one of them that won against him, it was basically a one sided battle until then. The twist was initially unwelcome, but later it was so sweet that the Byakurans from the other worlds had no regrets or dissatisfactions

'In the end we were humans, who didn't want to change' he cackled at the term he used to describe himself

But _this_ Alice didn't want to play anymore

"Boo~ Alice is such a spoilsport! He just wants to know the answers now! Even though it's the journey that makes the riddles interesting! It's never the destination~"He whined sulkily at the walls, pouting and jerked the glass forward

The wine dripped onto the floor, staining the carpet

Then the doors slammed open and the intruder gaped at the scene in front of him

"Young master, you're too young to drink!"

It was the family butler, who looked at the attendant rushing in after him

"Oi! Was it you who showed him where the wine cellar was!?"

"Sebastian, you're the one who told them to hide it in unoriginal places" Byakuran dead panned ,frowning over how overused was the setting of a butler with the name of Sebastian

"Master, how is it common to keep the wine in the horse shed?!" the butler asked baffled

"And how common is it to see a frigid horse shed? Sebastian, the horses are going to die" he drawled, bored

And the color drained from the butler's face at the realization

Byakuran smirked widely

"You know ,father _loves_ his horses, even more than mother. He'd definitely have had married them ,if the laws about Beastiality wasn't there~ And here you are ,making frozen popsicles out of them~"

"...I'll lift the ban on marshmallows" the butler sighed ,having got used to being puppeteer-ed by the young child

"As expected of Sebastian. You catch on fast"

He looked at the sky peaking out of the curtains when his attendants left with the wine glass

'I wonder what you're going to do this time, Tsunayoshi-kun. Keep me entertained as always... _Alice_ '

* * *

Nana Sawada was worried. Her son never kicked her stomach and it frightened her to think that her child might be ...dead. So it left her paranoid and made her try making her life style more healthy -by eating healthy foods and exercising regularly. She turned into the perfect slim beauty and developed an obsession- get the baby to kick somehow.

So the house was half filled with books on keeping a baby healthy and baby psychology(How on earth did they even find how the baby behaves on certain situations) ,the other half filled baby gifts bought by the doting husband -Iemitsu

The wife became very paranoid in a sense that she became the regular customer for the gynecologist. The meetings went something like this

"Sawada-san, nice to see you again. He's still not kicking?"

"Sawada-san, think positively. He might really like you, so he's not kicking you"

"Sawada-san... I promise you, he's living, just resting. I promise! No, I'm not lying. What would I gain from doing that? Hey, listen to someone when they're talking to you. He's living and he'll be living. He's way too healthy for a baby. I'm serious!

What's your secret, Sawada-san? I've never seen a baby this healthy. What do you mean "I'm the one asking the questions not the other way around?!""

"...Sawada-san, I think you've gone research level on this. I'm surprised at the information you have on the subject. Wait, some of these stuff aren't even on the PhDs. More like how did you get these women to comply to participate in these experiments? ...Don't give me that angelic smile in this situation. It scares me

... So ,can I publish this? It seems like a waste to just leave it around. Psychological, physical and mental behaviours... I'd like to ask how did you get a lab and how much time did you spend on this... But I'm scared of that smile, so I'll not question it"

"...Sawada-san, you know about this more than I do. You know that the baby is healthy"

Nana had _persuaded_ Iemitsu to get her a lab after reading through the various books regarding babies and asking the topics from them she didn't get ,in a rather sly manner to her gynecologist.

Details, details... basically, mothers can be scary when it comes to their children

"Tch, another dead end. Tsunayoshi-kun, mama won't give up on you kicking!"

 **Meanwhile, in Italia, shady books lie on Iemitsu's table**

'Reasons why your significant other won't hurt you'(Sensible people do not write about why people do not want to kick you or why a baby won't kick you)

'The Art of Kicking'

'Kickboxing'

'Vital points which aren't dangerous when kicked'

Oregano and Lal looked at each other after seeing the title

"Is Nana-san playing the queen?"

"I didn't want to know what their kink was! And Oregano! How do you even know the terms used in S&M?!"

Seeing Oregano blush, she looked pale

'I didn't want to come to this realization...

I'd rather be ignorant! Are all Mafia masochists?!'

She remembered Colonello blush and hang out with her even though she abuses him verbally and physically and shuddered

'Was I encouraging that idiot without knowing he was a masochist?!'

* * *

It was finally the fateful day (Tsuna's birth). Nana was burning and Iemitsu had come to cheer his wife on. She was going to get her son out of there(cough cough her hole cough cough). After spending countless number of days analyzing why he didn't try to come out, Iemitsu had given a rather simple solution to his wife's perpetual problem

"Maybe, our son doesn't really want to come out. He seems to have both our stubborness too. Hahaha... ha ha..."

More like he was getting scared of seeing his wife turn into a Verde clone. It became more unsettling, when Verde had to visit them for business purposes and nodded in approval on seeing countless papers and books open with words circled and notes and clips of news hanged in a makeshift clothes hanger

She looked like she had reached Nirvana and then beamed at him. But what she had spoken ,nearly gave him a heart attack

"Oh, honey ,I never realized that it was that simple. _Then... we'll just have to get him out, right?_ "

'Son, we've never met... But I'll tell you this when you're of an age to think and remember stuff. You played a great impact on us even when you weren't even in this world!'

" _ **Right?**_ "

"Right! Anything for my beautiful precious wife!"

"Iemitsu, honey, you say the sweetest things!"

* * *

The surgeons felt cold sweat, both from the glares from the father and the mother of the baby to come. They were used to the glares from the wives when they made her push the baby out... but these guys seemed to serious about getting the kid out

"Doctor, I hope my baby will be delivered successfull? I trust that your **skills** will definitely bring that result"

"Y-yes" the doctor said pressurized by the father. Well that's obvious since, said father was top gun in the Mafia

The glint from the wife's eyes when she forced her kid out would never be forgotten by the doctors and nurses .Oh, the cry of agony the baby gave out was next in that list

"Waaaaaaah!"

"Hush, hush, my child. Honey ,what do we name him?"

"Tsunayoshi*?" Iemitsu said and muttered "I was thinking of bringing in a rope to drag the kid out , he needs all the luck 'cos I feel sorry that the kid was having such a good dream (Even though said dream was nine months long!) and it feels like we interrupted it"

Nana heard the mutter and replied murmuring

"I feel bad about it too, Iemitsu. Don't you think this kid is going to be like this for this life"

The parents stared exasperatedly at the whining kid

When they saw that the kid was trying to go back in, they panicked and brought a ruckus in the room with the doctors trying to pull the baby away and Iemitsu trying to keep the kid away from Nana

"I get that you want to sleep in a comfy place, but stop trying to get inside Nana. She's my wife, she's taken!"

"Iemitsu, what are you doing getting jealous of a baby like that?!"

"But Nana~"

"Honey, you're the only one for me"

"Darling!"

The surgeon finally got tired of everything- the murderous lovesick couple and their kid and their drama

"You can save your flirting for later. If your son has an obsession for going into wombs- god that sounds so wrong- how about we keep him here for a week? He must have grown big enough to never fit inside"

It was agreed and the surgeon just wished he'd have his normal boring days back. He was so sorry he was complaining about how monotonous he life was

His life had enough excitement. Nothing more was needed. He wasn't going to keep an application for chaos open

 **Thus another cycle begins and Alice despairs being the one and only invitee to wonderland**

* * *

*Tsunayoshi means lucky rope


	2. Toublemaker Skies

khr ain't mine

Thanks for the review

Feel free to give any review or opinion you have on the story

If something's confusing ,do tell. I'll see how well I can explain it

Hope you have fun reading the story

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Struggles always happen over skies**

Sawada Nanu looked fed up, with all her limitless patience. She knew that her son was a real piece of work during their 9 month long relationship, but seeing him grow faster than what was normal wasn't what brought her trouble

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a bright child who could learn how to crawl and toddle in five months. That was already considered prodigy level. He could seemingly understand what was being told to him, and that was a bit eerie to say...

But that wasn't what irritated the young mother. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but seeing it occur so frequently... it just justified her thoughts

Her cute little son loved going into dark spaces, particularly holes.

Buckets, wall gaps, tunnels, pipes, anything with a hole-you name it and he'd go into it. She had to resist hitting her honey over the head for any comments implicating hole loving. Even though she knew that he meant no harm, but the context... (She hoped that one day they'll look back on it and laugh. Now she was thinking maybe they'll look back on this and say that's where it started)

"Honey, you'd better not think too much on it. Everyone's got quirks. It's just that our son has a thing for anything with a hole"

" _Iemitsu ,you better shut up right now_ "

It first seemed like an honest slip into something, and she'd chalked it up to clumsiness. But when she held her hands with that precious treasure of hers, it seemed to drawn like a magnet to the nearest pit. Plus he was slippery as a snake. Once her neighbor had commented on it

"Ohoho. Nana-san, your child is so clumsy. It's rather cute how he tumbles into something or the other. But I shouldn't be saying that since your child gets hurt easily "

'II was holding his hand the whole time. But no! When there's a hole near him, he **must** fall into it! What kind of person wants to go get hurt voluntarily?! Even though he's so graceful when there's no hole nearby. Does he want to get hurt by holes only?!'

The rather confused mother made her equally confused father(confused by her antics) deal with the situation rather strangely

" _Iemitsu... you're a family man now and your wife has a lot to deal with. It's her first child. And I know that you love your wife a lot..." Lal looked uneasy. The woman didn't want to bring up this topic ...heck ,she didn't want to even deal with this, but..._

 _What lied on the table of her boss, the Young Lion of the Vongola- were books of questionable nature(again. Where did Iemitsu get this stuff)_

' _The Science of holes'_

' _What makes holes so fascinating'_

' _Holes everywhere'_

' _Life is hole-ish'_

" _But give your poor wife a break. I know you must be going through a lot of sexual frustration... But keep it to a limit dammit!"_

Sawada Nana reached a conclusion one day. Facing her life partner, she spoke with confidence

"Dear, what do you think about S&M?"

The poor guy spluttered and turned beet red

"W-What?!"

"Our dear Tsu-kun loves getting hurt by holes and that much is obvious by looking. It seems like he's going to the path where he can only partner with a sadistic hole having partner! And I'd be damned if my son goes there! I have no qualms about his preferences, but I don't want to see my poor baby get hurt!"

Iemitsu always thought that the strange new addition to their family would bring changes to his family... But this was getting ridiculous

First, his wife goes and gets a PhD on baby psychology because he refused to budge (kick more like it)

Second, her daily texts are more likely to kill him than him getting shot by a enemy. He can't even remember the last time he read through one of her texts without choking on coffee

Third, now his wife suspects him to be iron to magnet ,holes being magnet

'And last weak you threatened me to stop that line of thought! And here you are accusing our son to be a masochist. And how can his preferences even be set at this age'

He looked dubiously at the child resting on his wife's lap

'Unless... he really is a prodigy... Though I have mixed feeling if this is what he's specializing at...'

* * *

 _Lal chucked the book with its title 'S &M for beginners' clearly written on it with a rather sexy cover page right at her boss's face. Fuming red hot, she reached the end of her temper_

" _Enough is enough! Leave your kinky plays and delusions away from me! I don't even want to know what you guys are doing. Seperate your private lives from work. And I'm REQUESTING it!"_

 _Fuming, she dashed away before learning another thing about the Sawadas in her ever growing relationship with the family that she'd be definitely better off not knowing!_

' _No more!'_

 _That day, she stumbled across Colonello, and kicked him far away as her first reaction, ignoring cries of "What the hell Lal?!"_

 _Utter despair lingered in her face as realization over her actions._

' _This stupid relation with her student is also going to bear fruit this way... and I'll be ending up borrowing that idiot Iemitsu's books...'_

 _The tingling sensation on her foot, made her blush a bit_

' _Though, it wasn't bad...'_

 _Somewhere in camp, a Colonello with a shoe print plastered on his face shivered_

Sawada Nana looked at her son exasperatedly as he attempted going in another hole

"You know, if I knew you loved holes this much , I'd name you Alice, from Alice in wonderland"

And Tsuna looked utterly shocked and showed her the most bewildered-disgusted face, she didn't know a baby could make and bawled throughout the day. The next day, Iemitsu got a message that his son broke up with holes

And left him confused for weeks to come

Timeteo, the boss of the Vongola looked at the man who came at him with a letter of short leave

"I never knew that the day you'd ask for a break would ever come. It seems live you're prioritizing your family. It makes this old man happy"

"It's not like I don't consider the famiglia as unimportant, but sometimes... I want to know what on earth is my family actually thinking" the CEDEF boss replied with such intensity that the boss felt unnerved

"O-oh. Have a great vacation then"

'What on earth actually happened?!'

* * *

The people who know how time flows know how the world runs. This could be seen as fortune as well as misfortune

As mis-fortunate as Tsuna felt about getting that ability as a consequence of their repeating lives, that much fortunate Byakuran felt in receiving the gift

The core members of the future Millefiore famiglia looked at their young heir in shock

Said heir was lounging on a sofa munching on marshmallows as he casually spoke an outlandish proposal

"Hmm? No response? Or is it that you guys want further instructions? It's nice that you guys have so much faith~"

"B-Byakuran-sama, forgive me for being rude. I m-might be mistaken but did you say-"

"Yup, we're takin down the Gesso famiglia~"

"I knew it was just me hearing things. Old age must be catching up on me Ohohoho... WAIT WHAT?!"

"Hmm? I told you, we're taking the Gesso down-"

"B-but Byakuran-sama, it's the Gesso famiglia you're talking about!"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Isn't it a bit too reckless?!-"

"Oh~? Does that mean you refuse?" the small boy still munched on his marshmellow, his posture lax. Though, his eyes held a different tale.

Instantly the members surrounding him turned stiff as threatening eyes fell on them, the threat of elimination hanging over them as they realized who exactly were they dealing with

It was a fact that the child they were facing was not naive ...or ignorant... as getting to the top of the food chain in the Mafia's world was something far out of the reach of the hands of the normal or the mundane

But nevertheless, the implications hung over their heads making them sweat at the death throes their master was sending them to

"Ahaha, you guys look like someone sent you to the execution chambers"

A younger more daring member spoke up in rage at the impudence in the heir's behavior

"You might as well since you decided to sic us on those monsters! Do you know what those guys have backing them up?!-"

"Calm down, I'm not telling you _get rid_ of the famiglia"

The man scoffed at what he thought was the child trying to save face "Now that you seem to get what nonsense you were speaking-"

" _ **Hey, aren't you going too far with this?**_ "

A chilled voice stopped the man from speaking

"Simply put, _I want Aria Gesso killed_ "

And they were brought back to the silence from the initial statement their boss had told. It was like his final words nailed their coffins

The child put down the marshmallow packet and got up from the chair and walked towards his conference members

"I don't mind if the Arcobaleno would be after us for trying to take their sky away from them"

They paled at the declaration

"A-are you trying to turn over the Mafia?"

The child grinned from end to end

"I like the next sky arcobelano way more than this boring one~!"

"W-what on earth-"

"The Arcobaleno aren't a problem since that ramen-lover turned them to broken toys~"

The members had no say in it. The boy was a genius from his birth

* * *

 _The Cerville famiglia came to register the child's presence into their database as the Millefiore famiglia were an important famiglia. One of the sisters came forward to check if the child had a pulse on him and if strings weren't pulled to bring an illicit successor to trick them_

 _The moment the woman bent to check, the child grasped the shirt of the Cerville famiglia member and aimed a knowing look at her. The woman jerked back, intimidated by the glint on the baby's eyes_

" _Mi Mi" it clapped and smiled cheerfully_

 _The woman was turning away, chalking down the baby's behavior to her over active imagination until she was stopped by the serious look of the baby pointing his left hand at her face_

 _He seemed to be pointing his hand towards her as if... he was expecting her to put a ring on it._

" _Mi"_

 _She turned towards the nearest Millefiore member, the head butler- Sebastian_

" _This child... can understand human words?"_

" _The master is just randomly spouting noises. He's a baby. What are you doing ,over estimating people?"_

 _Then he glared at her_

" _Or is it that you're doing an extensive investigation... even though we've been laying low for years now"_

 _It was her turn to glare_

" _This child is definitely not from your famiglia's blood line. Don't underestimate our resources. But I'm more curious about your information source"_

" _That's interesting. What does our baby master know that you hide from us? It can only mean one thing if you're desperate enough to get angry about -It's our ring"_

" _In all of mafia which is of bloodlines and bloodline histories... the Millefiore famiglia never had a clean mix of blood. What are you uttering?"_

" _We'll give you a hint ,if you give back what's ours"_

 _The pink haired woman nodded_

" _We've been brought back together for adding another generation of the Millefiore. We've been assembled for creating another generation"_

" _...Who assembled you?"_

" _The deal is one question for our birthright. Besides we_ _'re **bound by Omerta**_ _" the butler said recalling how members of their famiglia were brought together by people shivering in fright ,babbling like babies by the man with power to drag earth to her knees- the checkerfaced man_

' _The baby I was left to handle by that man... I still can't believe it... that this child had made that man owe a favor. What kind of favor did a man of that much power need? A favor so big that ,that powerful man had to go gather an entire mafia famiglia...?'_

* * *

There was a maniac grin on his face when Byakuran was born his first words ever uttered when he could speak coherently enough was-

"Find Spanner. He's in Italia"

It was a peculiar order and his words got stranger and stranger as time passed

The kid went on a talking spree with the mechanics and scientists of the famiglia

His ideas shocked them to silence and brought a technical revolution in the Millefiore famiglia

When his first idea- a device to force experiences from someone else's memories and experiences- was made after his exact blueprints, he got his first order fulfilled

As he put the small blond haired boy into the device, struggling like a cute kid he was- his next words were sinister seeing the state of the child's new friend after being put into the device- ragged and exhausted with screams

It was a cruel thing to force a young brain to understand something you've never done before. It was like putting something to nothing. It was forcing someone to be someone else- in this case, being a friend who hadn't existed in the current life of the young master

After all, the two people the marshmallow lover had been best friends with were adults in his previous looped life

"Get me Irie Shoichi from Namimori ,Japan" and the Mafia famiglia member had to feel pity for this Irie, an emotion which people like him weren't allowed to have

 **Meanwhile: back at Namimori ,Japan in a certain antique shop**

"Byakuran, just because I owed you a favor for last time... it doesn't mean that you can kill off my grand daughter. I've paid off my debt completely, so I won't let you lay a finger at her" the yukata wearing bespectacled man mused over the ramen he was eating

"Now what do I do to get that rabid dog away from me? Honestly, he goes around judging everything according to his rules, that cynical loner" he thought, dark memories of a zombie creating baby occupying his mind

* * *

 **Author's note:**

The Mi Byakuran was saying was Millefiore

He was pointing his hand so that they could just put his ring back to where it belonged

For those who didn't get what Sebastian meant-

A hint about the past of Kawahira and Byakuran had been written, the past of their previous life


	3. Misery loves company

Khr ain't mine

Thanks for the review

Feel free to comment or criticize on anything

Hope you have fun reading

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **TROUBLE X TSUNAYOSHI (FOREVER~)**

For a woman to be a Mafia Boss, she must definitely have balls more **manly** and **bigger** than the guys she'd be taking care of (her famiglia). Ahem... figuratively speaking

Now being the one to lend a hand to the psychotic marshmallow muncher, Yuni was missed dearly by the same albino. It was also a plus that Yuni, even though she always had good intentions ,could be easily agreed on as being, a little messed up.

Like how she pulled out a lonely ex-world dominator-wannabe from a random void place( Tsuna kinda exiled him to after going a bit too far (killing millions of people in different worlds by sheer power as a game is definitely just a **little** too far. No one likes being bored after all, might as well play slaughterhouse)) .Leaving aside the question of how did she enter that void in the first place, Yuni brought him back and helped the Vongola reconcile with the Millefiore head (By forcibly tagging along to the Arcobaleno battle which was a battle royale with the game organizer Kawahira being the winner (apparently)- third party wins all). She was also the reason why the young Vongola won (or at least played as a catalyst) and made the albino haired child satisfied (It's not fun always winning. Now come, embrace the masochistic side in you!)

So Byakuran was fond of her, maybe a little too fond. So he did various things to try get her company back. By various things, I mean various things (Ones that can anger skies. Come on! You're talking about the guy who made Tsunayoshi snap). As a result of this, a pissed Aria was currently sitting on her desk, playing the typical dad who was unwilling to let her daughter go to some suspicious man (It didn't help that Byakuran had a smile plastered on his face 24/7. Honestly he could the world's greatest creepo/shady person)

Well… she didn't know the reason why her base was getting attacked by an unknown family in _Japan of all places_

'Wasn't Japan famous for yakuza?! Why're they even attacking us?! Why us?!'

She looked at her pacifier with displeasure

'Don't people normally **avoid** getting involved with the Arcobaleno?! And this guy's attacking us!'

* * *

Just then a knock was heard outside her door

"Enter!"

A tall blonde haired man with a tired look entered and immediately sighed after looking at her face

"You should probably keep your irritation in check, Aria-san"

"Gamma! How can I relax with my men getting attacked here and there by robots! Robots! This isn't a scifi comic for pete's sakes! And the people sitting in their cockpits look like scared puppies. I don't even know who the bad guy here is, the guy leading them or us!"

"But you shouldn't lose your temper. The opponent seems to know you very well. See, you're already hot and bothered"

"This is no time for dirty jokes, Gamma" she said ignoring the others indignant squawks of not meaning that

"The other's got our movement patterns and location completely analyzed, robots as weapons and their base is in Japan. Obviously, they will not cease fire if we go there. We've found where their base is, but going there-"

"Will be just what he wants. Don't you see, Aria! He knows you get bothered when your family is in danger and he knows that you're against hurting unarmed people. And we don't even know that the people driving the robots are civilians or not. They get too scared to answer any of our questions. I'm sure that the guy knows that they'll never tell anything regarding them… because those guys are too scared to talk-"

"So you're saying we're going to be on defense while this guy pits innocents against us, while hurting us too as a extra?! It's a game for him!"

"We're dispatching a team to Namimori ,Japan to attack them and send a warning. Have trust in us"

"…Ok, I'll leave it to you guys"

"Leaving that aside, do you want to tell the Arcobal-"

"No"

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but I've been visions every time I think I'll tell them about the current situation"

"Visions?"

"That he'll kill them all when I make that move"

"…Isn't that a bit absurd. They're the world's seven strongest people"

"That's right isn't it? It must just be the paranoia from the damages we're receiving"

Then they discussed strategies they'll adopt for the infiltration. When Gamma excused himself, Aria whispered to herself

"… _It'd be nice if those were just delusions_ …"

* * *

 _Back in Namimori_

The brunette looked at a large house with a red roof with great concentration. It seemed like his eyes could burn holes into them. Bypassers looked at the boy, slightly curious of the reason why the boy was doing this

One such bypasser, a short black haired girl holding her mother's hand looked down at the child (even though she was at the same age as him) and commented cooly

"How stupid. He won't shoot beams from his eyes even if he spends the entire day glaring at that house. What does he think he is, _superman_?"

And the mother looked at her daughter with shocked awe

'I wonder what we did for Hana to be so… cynical. It's definitely dad's fault. If he was a bit more focused, I wouldn't be lashing out sarcasm at him… Ahaha, it's definitely not my fault!'

The reason why Tsuna was looking at the house closely was the incident where a couple of guys wearing full white came and kidnapped a familiar red haired male for who knows what

He didn't what to be surprised at

The fact that people tried to kidnap a child in broad daylight, wearing pure white when it couldn't be a disguise during any lifetime

The fact that someone even had the guts to kidnap someone in Namimori of all places

The fact that Byakuran could do something so easily to see through, seeing as the men were mulling over the reason why they had to wear white while doing this and that the target was Irie Shoichi, an ordinary child from a middle class family who couldn't reach his potential until he was roped into their business

The fact that Byakuran had a branch in Japan or that Irie Shoichi looked like he aged over twenty years the time he suddenly popped up in Namimori again

Either way, it piqued Tsuna's curiosity and he found himself looking at the building for a long time. But no matter how curious he was, he never confronted Hibari on the issue- not that he was ever planning to

Any contact with Hibari basically brought him spiraling down to the road of violence. His previous lives were a proof of it

Once he had decided to keep in contact with the prefect through letters to check his wellbeing (Hibari is so straightforward in his youth, he worries him alright?!) and get information regarding suspicious movement in Namimori (Said suspicious person was Byakuran who did many things to get his attention) and as a result of Tsuna setting Byakuran straight made Hibari do a full-on investigation to find him… and eventually brought him to live a vigilante's life- even though he wanted to do nothing with the blood ridden world of the mafia

What was worse was that he could never bring himself to lie when the old Vongola leaders told him to inherit the blood and sins of the famiglia

* * *

" _I'll burn Vongola down" which gave him a straightway seat to being Vongola Decimo_

" _I'm not going to inherit anything. Did you hear that Giotto-san?"_

" _Huh? If I'm not going to inherit anything, doesn't that make Vongola stop dead in its tracks? Then it'll perish. Huh? What do you mean I pass? Wait, I said I'm not inheriting anything-"_

" _Why can't I make Vongola a vigilante anyway? Wait, Giotto-san , stop! I'm not going to be a mafia boss!"_

" _Xanxus isn't so bad you know… He has principles and protects the famiglia in his own way. Can't I select the CEDEF? More like Xanxus seems violent because his father took away the proof of their bond away from him! Come on… you guys can't be saying the same thing Nono is saying. Fine then, if I change Vongola, then can Xanxus be the heir? It's no longer inheritable then… Eh? What do you mean I pass. Don't use the line that even Xanxus approved! Why does this happen?! I'm not doing this you know! You can't make me…"_

" _Isn't the reign of the Vongola far too long? Isn't it fine to stop now? Didn't we go too far already? Hey! Isn't that against what I'm saying?! What's the point if I continue Vongola?! Hey! Are you even listening to me! I don't want to do paperwork! …Sympathy pats aren't helping anyone… you guys_

 _If you guys understand how much of torture, paperworks are why do you want me to get involved._

… _It's not fair if you say that it can't be only me who's suffering… if you use that even I'll want to continue the bloodline"_

" _You guys better be honest. Is the reason why you don't want Xanxus to continue the bloodline that he'd probably summon you guys to finish the paperworks for him?_

 _Or that he'll just burn them and you guys will feel envious that he could do what you wanted to do with ease. And that no one would even think of using non-burnable paper instead. Then he'd stop other families from doing harm by targeting them ,because the blood and sins became the pride of the Vongola not any one else. So everyone wins but it'll feel like no one wins instead?_

… _Aha! I knew it! But because of that reason don't rope me in. Wait are you guys going to rope some one else in, I'd feel guilty ...Especially because it was for a reason like this… So I guess I'll have to destroy Vongola then… Huh? I_ _ **pass**_ _?!_ _ **No! Stop!**_ _"_

" _You know Gokudera also would want to destroy Vongola if it's going down the path of destruction. No! Mukuro's perfect of the job! … You can also put Hibari for the same_

 _Oh yeah, in that case even Chrome ,Ryohei, Lambo or Yamamoto would fit. What do you mean we can't select them because they have no sky flames?! They're a part of the sky! So it should fit!_

… _Wow ,you guys are racist. I've become disillusioned in you, Giotto-san. What do you mean that Talbot is the racist one?! …Passing blame is sad, you guys_

… _Wait then you can make them all into the Decimo. There are rare cases where the boss is more than one right? It can be a council- a democracy!_

 _What about the guardians you say? …Don't worry! I'll produce enough damage to account for the paperworks for all of them! Hehe, don't give me those envious looks_

 _Wait! Don't give me the position in pure spite! Wait! You guys aren't human!_

… _I meant figuratively!"_

Basically, negotiations failed all the time and he became the Decimo

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Italy, Negotiations failed because of the surprising reason that Hibari Kyoya had eliminated the assault team when they stepped into Namimori (Not surprisingly). Aria didn't give up and started sending letters to Hibari Kyoya hoping for permission… eventually being a weird kind of pen-pal (Her stubbornness rubbed off on him, with the help of Gamma who had to desperately place the letters at the sight of the ever-wandering cloud, all while acting like a ninja -Aria's orders! Although it felt ridiculous that a grown man like him had to run all over town to deliver a letter to a boy and the blushes of the girls who misunderstood the situation didn't help (It wasn't a love letter Dammit! it was boss's orders...))

This fact had surprised the Tsuna of a few years in the future

The situation(not the penpal part) satisfied Byakuran's expectations. What didn't... was what happened after Hibari read a letter from her on a whim.

The whims of the skylark can't be underestimated –was the lesson Byakuran learned when he received news that the Japanese Millefiore branch was single handedly defeated by the young Hibari

The after effect hit Tsuna who realized that the self aware characters of wonderland were nothing but trouble, who **will** ,if it was possible, involve him in their matter (the Tsuna's version of Moore's law)

After all, the demon prefect realized that there was communication between a red-head (Irie) and the marshmallow-head by deducing and investigating Namimori after the Japanese Millefiore incident

This lead to a confrontation between Irie and Skylark which was more like prey meets predator. The scared-out-of-his-wits Irie on looking at Tsuna called him out to help and Tsuna being Tsuna dashed and helped him out, piquing the curiosity of Hibari (which you should never do). In a town like Namimori where nobody thinks of opposing the nature calamity called Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna who dared to do **just** that and actually **succeed** … would definitely get himself involved with the prefect in a deep, long relationship (long as in your entire life)

When Irie Shoichi escaped from the especially traumatic incident and was in the comforting presence of the great sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he spit out his entire experience with Byakuran and about his life flipped 180 degrees

By the way , Byakuran who had been pouting at his foiled plans was pleasantly surprised at the news of Irie's actions. So, he decided to visit his old (or new) friend, Tsuna

Tsuna wasn't in a good mood after hearing what Byakuran was up to. So unfortunately for Byakuran, Tsuna had greeted him with a punch to the kisser ,along with nagging at him for three hours straight… and unfortunately with Tsuna, Hibari who was suspicious of his relation with the Millefiore famiglia …pegged Tsuna as a person in his side after seeing his magnificent K.O.

And Irie Shoichi ,who had wanted to do nothing with Hibari found him being a part of their new group (this was happening way too fast for Tsuna!), was also miserable

So the lesson Tsuna learnt was that life liked its problems like its dominoes

Oh and also, **misery loves company**

In the far corner, Kawahira laughed

"That's what you get for bullying my granddaughter, marshmallow brat!"

In the end, the last ones smirking was the Gesso famiglia and the checkerfaced man


	4. Yuni the prophet

Khr ain't mine

It's been a long time since I've updated anything huh? I've been too lazy and there haven't been any plot bunnies either. Then suddenly inspiration struck!- and I'm here at 3 am writing this  
Enough of author rambles and now, onwards to the story

Any opinions feel free to share em .Any criticism welcome! I've changed the previous chapters a bit -the grammar was atrocious to read through. Those who've done it- bravo!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **THE PROPHET: YUNI**

Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't consider himself as _the saint of the mafia_ or whatever title Yuni had made up for him in her manager-wannabe rush (She was hell bent on making him an idol!). At first he had just wanted to help the girl, seeing how much of shit she had been putting up with (The brave soul had to be with Byakuran for 24/7 wearing his handpicked Lolita dress)and how much more she was willing to be put up with (mainly Gamma's 'my little girl wanted to be papa's bride when she grew up and now she's hanging out with that leech!' phase and being Byakuran's bosom friend 4 life ehe~!)  
But after spending so many lives with her, he got a rather different perspective

He remembered being called dame-Tsuna throughout his life, but then suddenly he had been referred to as the Sky's saint and the _savior of mankind!_ In what universe was that king of ugly duckling evolution possible- apparently his . He could even point out to where it began- **all with Yuni!** With her fierce implanting-like advertisement, almost everyone who heard her or been near her vicinity (her victims- Oh those poor souls)- made him out to be some sort of _messiah-_ Bullshit! He called bullshit and he needed an audience to yonder it all out. No one ever hears him out!

Tsuna looked at the scene in front of him- hundreds of men were practically screaming 'Notice me senpai~' and chasing after the lone aloof 'I don't give a damn' Hibari Kyoya  
In fact, he was even willing to throw flower petals to add to the effect (A typical shojo manga scene)- since it was about a person(people in this case) wanting the other to accept their devotion and feelings (albeit it being more hero worship, but if you ignore that... it's a shojo manga scene. (Dammit, can't a fujioshi dream?!))  
Now the Yuni company's poster child- something he didn't and will never sign up for- Tsunayoshi didn't get why people made him to be a mother figure, a consultant, a ...saint- seeing how the prefect's devoted fan base was kneeling in front of him, helpless and searching for answers. He isn't a light bulb (Reborn would concede on a tube light **if** he was beaten within a pulp of his life- which ,face it, will **never** happen) to light someone else's way

It did irritate the young eight year old, seeing the mess he'd gotten himself in- since a few years ago, his life basically was cannonballed by a natural disaster called Millefiore Byakuran  
"So no matter how hard you tried , senpai didn't notice you" he meant to say in what he felt - frustrated exasperation... but  
"As expected of Tsunayoshi-san! You figured out what we came here for as soon as you arrived" the spokesperson, Kusakabe Tesuya said, a young delusional (you gotta be if you want to think of Hibari as a hero you want to devote your entire life too and Tsunayoshi could honestly peg him as wife of his ex(and hopes in him remaining that , fingers crossed)-cloud ) delinquent fighting against the oppression of the world (currently aiming towards democracy, more free from slavery ,forced favors, obligations and other crazy things from the past)

It wasn't as soon as he arrived... but he had no choice but to come... seeing as they were staking out at his house's front-yard in full formation (Hitler would be jealous)!  
Looking at their focused starry eyes and those unrealistic expectations, he couldn't voice any of his complains (about them staying outside his house in hordes, wearing pompadours, gakurans with kanji on the back(a biker gang feel or Elvis convention cosplayers). He couldn't bring himself to say anything about the bikes stationed around his house with that intimidating pose they were giving out making it seem like their house didn't take a bath for months (people were avoiding it like the plague). To make matters worse, his ever benevolent mom gave them cutesy fluffy scarfs with bunny patterns, since they were his **friends** waiting for him in the **cold ,frigid, snowing ground** .Having willed to face them, he showed his face resulting them to greet him -yakuza style(a 90 degree bow with a loud voice and lined up making way for him to enter his house) .This made him regret having any relation to Hibari Kyoya. But what could he do, he had to go back home because standing behind a wall nearby contemplating his decision to whether to go back or not for 4 hours wouldn't get rid of them anyway!

* * *

'I would have stayed out but I haven't made any close friends... Byakuran and Hibari are out of the question! Shoichi... would make Byakuran as company by default'  
He shifted his eyes to the back of the house  
'Not to mention Yamamoto would use that as an excuse to pick me up- if I tried going homeless for a night. I don't know why he's so interested in me anyway'  
The fact is... Yamamoto Takeshi's curiousity was piqued by a younger Tsuna. But that's a tale told later. So in his curiousity, Takeshi looked over the unassuming kid more often than not with a terrifying intensity to understand them. Them being the self defense honed on autopilot against Hibari, the dog pile of Byakuran and his bodyguards(who moved on instinct when their boss moved instinctively), Shoichi's enthusiastic robot demonstration(victim: Tsuna) and the beginning incident which sparked his interest -the lecture(kinda) of the elusive brunette on an old, yet somehow powerful man( which will be told later)

The glint he felt while he was staking out in front of his own home vanished  
'Oh good. Yamamoto lost his interest... temporarily. I wanted to watch over them rather than get Alice's invitation... I have to improvise that plan now. What set it off this time... huh?'  
"-Tsunayoshi-san, Tsunayoshi-san. What do we do?"  
"Huh? My bad, I wasn't listening. What do you want to do?"  
"I'm saying, how do we become a better match for Hibari-sama? We want to be with him forever and take care of him and protect him... even though it's audacious to even think of such a thing. But we want to be by his side and support him"  
'Oh lord! Shouldn't you say that sort of a thing to his parents?! What good would it do to tell me about your proposal to Hibari-san?!'  
"...I'm asking this just to be sure...You guys want to follow Hibari-san for life right?... like subordinates right?"  
"? Huh? What are you saying Tsunayoshi-san?"  
'Hibari-san?! Did you become the ultimate uke in this lifetime?! These guys are after your ass and your virginity and-'  
"-We want to be his subordinates ,obviously"  
'Oh good, it's just me over-thinking it'

* * *

"...You want him to be a gang leader or something?"  
"Hibari-san would rather kill us than do that. Tsunayoshi-san I'm sure you already know, he did beat us into a more proper life. We want to repay it"  
"But with the way you guys are, you're more suited for the Yakuza"  
"What did ya say fucker?! You saying we're not gud 'nuff for Hibari-san ,eh?!" a grunt spoke up, pissed off by the reply the brunette gave. Tsuna sighed and continued, unfazed  
"See that's what I meant. You guys lean over people and speak with that condescending, loud voice. Not to mention the words you use, your mannerism or the clothes you were. It's intimidating. You'll be looked at as troublemakers, disturbers of peace... despite any good intentions"  
"What did ya say?!"  
"Do you guys even know what it means to be subordinates of Hibari Kyoya?"  
"Of course! We'll fight 'em bastards who lay a hand on Hibari-san! We'll be his strength!"  
"Hibari-san isn't weak enough to need protection"  
"You saying that we're too weak to be of any help to him? Better watch yer mouth brownie. Just because we're going easy on ya don't mean ya can step over us and do whatever ya fuckin' want!"  
"... To be someone's strength is to share one's belief"  
"Eh?! What bullshit ya spouting now?!"  
"Namimori is a big place. Hibari can't handle it by himself. There are unlawful areas and he can't multiply himself to take care of all the issues. There's no time and there's only one of him"  
"Now ya insulting Hibari-san?! Ya really full of it, ya little shit-"  
"Do you have the conviction?! To protect Namimori by his side? That's what it would mean to be his strength. He's using his power to protect Namimori(albeit in his own twisted way). I've hear that you guys got into fights for your pride and honor at stake. That's all noble and all, but you stick your heads and hurt Namimori's citizens or damage Namimori's beauty... and you make your fights petty"  
"What do ya even know about us?! Yer like em' judging us with yer eyes"  
"Hibari-san wouldn't have done you guys in ,if you didn't do it"  
"...Where's your confidence coming from?"  
"Hibari wouldn't be Hibari if he picked fights to keep his self worth. If you guys want to help him... you better place your pride in Namimori instead. What I'm saying is a cheat. You guys had to figure your convictions by yourself, not force it by hearing a third person's view..."  
"...If yer so against telling us this ...why?-"  
"It's because you guys were kneeling in the front-yard like this. You guys must have put a lot of thought into this... seeing how much pride you guys have. And it must have hurt too... And! That Hibari, he's fine by himself ...but it's more reassuring if there are people by his side to back him up... I get worried about him"  
"..."

* * *

"Ah! But you guys better make your own will, ok?! There's no point in forcing yourself to do something or like something"  
"Ya really like this town huh?"  
"Huh? It's a really peaceful town where the people keep smiling and are really warm"  
'Or at least the people I've met and bonded with are. And that all took place here'  
"Our town is a bit crazy, but everyone I know have good intentions. They're awkward but loveable... I've made a lot of good friends here. Plus you get what's good about Namimori by that anthem"  
'The song is stuck in my head after Hibird and Hibari's phone. That Namimori addict!'  
"...Aniki~! As expected of Hibari-san's best friend"  
'Best friend?!- No I do not want to go there. I got carried away! Vigilante habits die hard...'  
"Aniki! We're going to follow Hibari-san!"  
"You guys better not be going with the flow! Anyway, do you guys even know how to make the people around here trust you?"  
Seeing their blank faces, Tsuna sighed  
"How about you guys speak more politely from now on? Like the service calls from the PR department of products? You know... customer support? Call them and record their conversations ,maybe? And don't leer into people's faces or hover above them. Stay at their height and if you can't smile, keep a neutral face. Do these first and come again. You guys can come inside you know. Mama makes great food, so you're welcome anytime. The rooms in our house is comfy too, so if you got injuries or want to talk about any strategies or rest ,you can stay there"  
"Aniki... you're truly kind!"  
Seeing hundreds of men cry ,sob and snivel before your eyes wasn't something Tsuna wanted to see and he didn't know why they were acting like this... calling him kind, even though he wasn't treating them properly. It must be Yuni's influence, yes, definitely so  
Tsuna resigned himself to spend his free time making them into wonderful dogs of society... well that was his understanding of the PR department

* * *

Two months in their training and Tsuna realized that he was playing the major role in creating the DC committee- the future demon prefect's army  
But the unpleasant surprises didn't stop there  
Byakuran, who had apparently put a chip which could record his voice, his location and other shady things in his tooth came by and declared he'll visit him more and called him a Tsundere. No amount of tears from his side could convince him otherwise, in fact it added fuel to fire (Aww, Tsuna-chan. You're so happy you're crying?)  
'When did he do that?! Just the thought of him forcing my mouth open, drilling a tooth to put a chip in gives me the creeps. Is it that I can't manage or get up without Reborn's tough love?! Perish the thought! Am I on the path of the ultimate masochist? I mean when you can't live without Reborn's torture/training...'  
Customer service black listed Namimori due to the sheer amount of calls which could be classified as prank calls (Can't these guys do things in moderation?!)  
Hibari Kyoya who was pleased with the determination of the new force for Namimori, gave Tsuna- the man who unwittingly became the main catalyst- a proud smirk  
Shoichi, who heard that Tsuna amassed an army to protect the town became inspired and tried sending training robots and information about disturbing activities to the future DC group. It made them stronger that grown up men in a short time... and improved their information gathering and analyzing skill along with decision making skills. They were rapidly expanding on top of that. Tsuna feared he started an army Hibari could use to take over the world  
Poor Tsunayoshi couldn't figure out exactly what he did to get things to go a strange ways which never impacted the way things went lightly


End file.
